1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an inspection circuit of an OLED display, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronics industry and the increase in the amount of information, there has been much research in active progress for developing a large screen display. Flat panel displays providing a large screen and low power consumption have been introduced to address these issues. Examples thereof include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. Particularly, OLED displays have been receiving attention as a flat panel display that can be made extremely thin, lightweight and having superior color reproducibility. An OLED display may have various additional advantages, e.g., a faster response speed than an LCD, superior luminance due to its self emission, a simple structure, and an easy manufacturing process. Therefore, the OLED display can be used for various products, e.g., a backlight, a portable terminal, a GPS system, a laptop computer, and a large screen TV.
Generally, in an OLED display, a first line extending in a first direction for receiving a scan signal and a light emission control signal may be disposed around an organic light emitting diode, a second line extending in a second direction for applying a data signal may be disposed to cross the first line, and a pixel may be disposed at an intersection between the first and second lines. Since such an OLED display may be manufactured through a plurality of manufacturing processes, the manufacturing cost thereof may increase and the reliability may be degraded according to defects caused during the manufacturing processes.
A conventional method of inspecting a sheet having a plurality of cells may generate a defect at a scan line as a result of interference between adjacent cells, and may induce malfunctions of turning on/off adjacent cells because of a voltage drop caused by leakage current. However, this method cannot measure the power consumption of a scan driver in a sheet unit before scribing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.